


Light of Hope

by Lionna Mouri (Scifiroots)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Early Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-01
Updated: 2000-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Lionna%20Mouri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very old fic from back when I first watched SM:Stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooolllllld fic

The light of hope had entered her body, Serenity... no, Sailor Moon... no, _Usagi_ unfolded long angelic wings as all transformation dropped and she was left nude with only the Silver Crystal shining before her. Tears in her eyes she whispered, "Galaxia... you must come back... remember what you fought for. I can free you from Chaos's hold..."

The once golden senshi now was dark... black bat wings protruded from her back and her dark black armor glistened in the dying city. Below the two fighting figures stood the last three people left alive on earth... Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Healer, and Sailor Star Fighter. All three watched the battle unfold above them with awe and hope. "Sailor Moon..."

"You will do nothing," the dark Galaxia sneered, Chaos having come into full power of her.

Determination formed on the young girl's face; never such a soul so young should face such horrible-ness yet here it was... her destiny, this fight... for the entire galaxy. If she failed, all would perish as planets fell as this one had to the hands of Chaos...

"Galaxia, return!" Usagi flew forward, heading through the dark storm that had already started. Galaxia wasted no time in calling her powers and shooting the streams of black energy out. Usagi cried in pain but continued, "Galaxia..." the Silver Crystal shone brightly and for a moment she could see the true senshi of the Galaxy in all her splendor; red-golden hair and a beautiful face... surrounded by a field of flowers. 

Suddenly Usagi reached out and grabbed onto the dark Galaxia's hand, shocked the evil woman hit out with her power, sending Usagi flying backwards through the air. "Don't you dare touch me!" She screamed before sending more power out to hit the young girl.

"Odango!" Fighter called from below, tears already falling down her cheeks.

And suddenly everything fell into place; the Silver Crystal glowed again as it promised the power to defeat Chaos. Usagi channeled her dormant powers through the crystal as they magnified, "I see the good in you... let Chaos go for you can continue on..." she was faced now with a few choices. One, clear Chaos from Galaxia and let small bits of Chaos fall in to everyone's minds; Two, destroy Galaxia and Chaos together; and three, take Chaos inside herself and let it be destroyed. 

Closing her eyes and accepting her decision Usagi let the power of the Silver Crystal take all of Chaos away from Galaxia, "You will be free..." she whispered, "Do not be afraid..." and slowly the dark power of Chaos disappeared and Galaxia's armor reverted away into nothingness until she floated on angelic wings with her body bare to the air around her.

She whispered, "Chaos... is gone from me..." when she opened her eyes she was as horrified as the Starlights as she saw the combined Chaos enter Usagi's body. The girl let out a small cry; her eyes closed as did her wings; and slowly she plummeted earthward.

"Usagi!" Fighter screamed, "NO!" she caught her and the silkiness of her wings matched her skin. "No..." she whispered. Usagi's eyes fluttered and looked past Fighter as Galaxia came to the ground with a guilty look on her face.

"I..." Usagi started, "planned it... don't worry... please... you're free Galaxia... everyone... is..." her words trailed of and she closed her eyes only to open them again, "Please... if... if they come back... tell them I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave them... tell Mamo-chan... tell him... that..."

"I know..." Fighter whispered as she held Usagi a little tighter. A small smile formed on the young girl's lips as her mouth formed a ‘thank you'. 

The pure, white star seed... the Light of Hope floated from her body and penetrated the skin of Galaxia to rejoin its rightful owner. The golden haired girl in the arms of Fighter started to fade and the silverness of her lights began to separate. "No!" 

Maker and Healer watched, speechless as tears flowed down their face. Sailor Galaxia was petrified, how could this young girl free her and then die? This wasn't right! This girl had to live; she could feel it!

"No..." she whispered. None of them noticed as thousands of star seeds rose to the heavens and returned to their rightful places. However ten special star seeds formed a circle above the group of figures... the star seeds began to take their human shape and soon eight senshi, one prince, and one small girl floated.

Upon seeing the huddled forms below the prince let out a small cry, "Usako!" it was then that finally the Starlights and Galaxia looked up.

"Usagi-chan...?"

"NO!"

"Princess!"

"Usagi!"

Her form was so faint now and no one saw as her eyes opened and looked at her friends, her eyes filled with tears upon finally seeing her love again. * I love you Mamoru... never doubt it... I'm so glad you're living... * and soon after she faded from existence, her shine gone though her star seed remained in tact.

Chibi-Chibi let out a cry as she too began to flicker, "Chibi!" she cried, and for the first time she spoke clearly, "No! I had finally fought! No I can't die now, not that this time I chose the right way! I _fought_!" she screamed, "You can't kill me!" In a softer voice she stated, "I won't be gone... I- she- will be back... do not grieve..." 

She vanished, no longer there as her counterpart from the past faded. The silver-haired woman standing on the moon looked down to the earth as she started to flicker like a flame in the wind. Chibi-Chibi and Usagi were already gone... she'd follow within moments if she did not stop this now. Looking at the white staff held in her hand she nodded her head, "As long as they live, I will be here..."

She lifted the staff above her head as the light fell to the earth and gathered together the retreating lights of Chibi-Chibi and Usagi. The pure beam of energy formed again the bodies of the two girls. Friends watched on in astonishment as the Princess Serenity form of Usagi materialized and stood within their midst while Chibi-Chibi first formed into the young girl until her body wavered slightly and she ended up as her true form.

Before everyone now stood the one they had known as ‘Chibi-Chibi' although she was now adult looking... long silver hair done up in heart-shaped odangos and her short white senshi dress flowing with the wind.

The figure spoke, "Thank you... you choose the right path, fighting rather than fleeing..." and with that the woman became a streak of light and shot through the sky.

Everyone looked on, speechless until finally the reawakened Usagi turned to Sailor Galaxia with her arms spread, "You are free... you can now go to your home again..." 

Galaxia looked at her, "But what of Chaos...?"

Usagi smiled, "It has returned where it belongs too..."

" ‘Where it belongs'...?"

"Small parts of it in all people's minds..." Galaxia smiled at the girl who seemed by far older and wiser than any being.

"Farewell... arigatou..." Galaxia also vanished into a beam of light and left, to fulfill the mission of returning all the star seeds.

Finally free to her friends, Usagi smiled with tears flowing down her face as she ran to Mamoru and held him tightly, "Mamo-chan..." she sobbed.

The others looked on with content happiness, however one figure had the hint of sadness in her eyes. Fighter turned away from the scene, however glad she was that Usagi had found her boyfriend again, she could not help but long to be the one comforting her. * Odango... *

Suddenly Healer's cry of, "Princess!" Shook Fighter to the red-haired figure that had appeared.

"Kakyuu Princess!" Maker and Fighter cried.

"Starlights..." was the soft reply as the princess smiled.


End file.
